1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printed matter equipped with an electronic tag and an image forming device for copying them or other purposes, in particular, a electronically tagged printed matter and an image forming device capable of allowing the user to use attribute information of the printed matter or original image data during copying.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed matters that hold the attribute information thereof on themselves by using printing paper with an IC tag, which is embedded in a certain part of printing paper, and image forming devices that allow the users to use the attribute information by reading it from the IC tag during the printing process have been known (e.g., JP-2001-24845A). These printing matters and devices are capable of providing outputs that reflect attribute information of the printed matters during copying, for example, overlaying noises on printed matters when there is information that prohibits copying. However, since said printed matters and devices are based on the optical copying technology, there are inherent problems, e.g., deterioration of images of copies.
Various image forming devices that read identifiers attached to the printed matter when copying the printed matter, and download from a server corresponding original image data for printing (e.g., JP-2002-209039A). Such devices can maintain image quality on copies equivalent to that of the original printed matter as the original image data for the printed matter can be used on copies. However, said devices can be used only under environments where dedicated servers, networks and other facilities are built in.
In the meanwhile, certain recording media such as IC cards have been known wherein image data recorded on said recording media are printed on the surfaces of the substrates (e.g., JP-10-334215A). However, the image on the surfaces of the substrates of those recording media are printed simply for the purpose of easy visual recognitions of the image data recorded on said recording media, and they don't have sufficient characteristics for being distributed as printed matters or to be copied.